The present invention relates generally to an access system and method for providing interactive access to an information source, such as the Internet, through a networked distribution system, such as a television or broadcast distribution system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing a receiver connected to a networked distribution system with information from the Internet or another information source which is related to the programming content of a currently received television, radio or other transmission.
As is well known, the xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d is a world-wide interconnected network of computers which provides users with access to a tremendous volume of information on practically any topic one can imagine. However, accessing the information normally requires the use of a personal computer and related hardware and software. Television is another communication medium which has continued to grow over the years with the advent of cable and satellite based distribution systems that provide subscribers with access to upwards of one hundred or more channels. These two communication media have not been combined with one another previously, and a need exists for a system which combines the two media in a convenient, user-friendly manner to provide television viewers with access to information from the Internet or another information source.
The present invention satisfies the foregoing need by providing a system and method for accessing television or broadcast program content related information from an information source, such as the Internet, through a networked distribution system, such as a television or broadcast distribution system. Conventional television distribution systems, for example, include a television distribution network which is interfaced through communications links (e.g., coaxial cables, optical fibers, radio and satellite wireless links, etc., or combinations thereof) to a plurality of user televisions. in most instances, each television is connected to a set top converter box or terminal which is interfaced between a communication link and the television for receiving and decoding the television signals from the distribution network. Television distribution systems of this type usually provide no or very limited means for a user to communicate through the distribution network to the television content provider.
The distribution system employed in the preferred embodiment of the present invention differs from previous television distribution systems through provision of a plurality of upstream communication channels disposed between the users and the distribution network which enable the users to communicate therewith in real-time. in addition, the television distribution network is interfaced to an information source, such as the Internet, through a headend server and router so that each user can access the information by sending access commands and information requests through the upstream communication channel to the headend server. The headend server retrieves the requested information and downloads it through one of a plurality of downstream television signal channels to the requesting user.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the system is employed specifically for linking real-time broadcast programming content with extensive related information using a technique known as channel hyperlinking. In one specific application relating to broadcast and cable television, channel hyperlinking provides the linking of a specified television frequency or channel to content from an Internet World Wide Web site for the purpose of offering additional information to the television viewer about the currently viewed programming content. As an example, if a user is currently viewing an advertisement for a particular product, they can simply actuate a button on their television remote control, and within seconds, receive additional information on the particular product from an Internet Web site.
To implement the preferred embodiment of the present invention, one or more headend databases are interfaced to the headend server which contain related Internet-based information for the programs and advertisements being broadcast over the television distribution network. More particularly, for each program or advertisement to be associated with an Internet location, a database contains the Uniform Resource Locator (URL) address information for an Internet location which is associated with such programs or advertisements. Preferably, the HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) Web site data for the specified Internet locations is also pre-stored in a cache that is interfaced to the headend server for substantially reducing access time thereto. To facilitate this predictive caching of the Web site from the Internet, the headend server is interfaced to an Internet Service Provider (ISP), and downloads the Web site data from the ISP to the cache prior to the broadcast of programming which is hyperlink to the Web site data.
When a system user wishes to access Internet information associated with a program or advertisement they are currently viewing, the user presses a channel hyperlink button on their television remote control. This instructs an application program in the user""s set top converter box to send the request to the headend server through one of the upstream channels along with an identification number for the user""s set top converter box, and information identifying the channel which the user is viewing. Upon receipt of the request, the headend server determines the exact time of the request from a system clock, and, using the identification number and channel information, accesses the headend database(s) to locate the URL address for the desired Internet information. This information is then passed on to one of a plurality of Internet browser applications with an instruction to download the associated Internet information to the user""s set top converter box in accordance with the converter ID number. Typically, the Internet information is HTTP (Hyper Text Transport Protocol) data which is either dynamically accessed from the ISP with an Internet browser in a traditional manner, or which has been cached at the headend server based upon prior or predicted usage.
To determine which Web pages should be associated with each program or advertisement, each broadcast source inserts an identification number or tag in the broadcast signal approximately once every second which identifies the program or advertisement content, as well as timing and duration information associated with such content. The headend database is continually updated with the ID tag information during broadcast. As discussed previously, the headend database also contains URL data which is associated with the particular program or advertising content included in the broadcast content tag information. This is provided as input to the headend database, and is updated as required through separate Internet downloads or through other broadcast or hard copy storage medium (e.g., magnetic tape). In addition, the headend database contains channel mappings which associate particular converter channels with a programming source. In this manner, when a system user actuates the channel hyperlink button, the headend server determines the time of button actuation from a system clock, and matches the converter ID number and channel information with the associated Internet information from the cache or ISP utilizing the channel mapping and content tagged information, as well as the URL data.
A data collection center is also preferably provided for receiving the various broadcast, downloaded, or hard copy information. For example, this center can receive satellite broadcasts from the various broadcast sources (e.g., the television cable networks such as ABC, CBS, NBC, HBO, CNN, ESPN, etc.), and determines the required content tagged information. This center can also receive the downloaded and/or hard copy URL data to be associated with the broadcast programming and advertising content. This information can be assembled in a master database, relevant portions of which are then sent to the headend servers providing the interactive information source according to the present invention. This database information is matched by the headend servers with other database information relating to the applicable channel mappings, channel and timing information to interactively associate the particular programming or advertising content being viewed on the television with associated Internet information.